


Oranges

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Dynamics, Scent Marking, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Another Alpha is in Victor’s territory and is stinking the whole place up! Including his mate! Or How Victor got his ass handed to him and it was all his fault.





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for a little bit of an emotional rollercoaster? Great! Have fun! 
> 
> YOI Omegaverse Week Day 2- Scenting/Marking

Victor growled as he stood by the edge of the rink. There was another Alpha here. One that was stinking up his entire arena. The worst part is that no one else seemed to care! Not even Yuuri, _his_ Omega. “Yuuuuuri. Their here too! You don’t smell it?”

Yuuri was lacing his skates up and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. “Victor. I told you I smelled it too, but it seems like a young one. Probably doesn’t even know they are doing it.” He stood and grinned at his stressed mate. They had been having this conversation for 3 days now.

With his skates on he was close to eye level with Victor and it always seems to give him a rush of joy. Victor really did love that smirk he would get. He loved looking in Yuuri’s eyes, so layered in different shades of brown and the way his skin would crinkle on the edges when he smiled wide enough. “But they’ve scented you. I can’t even smell your cherry blossom anymore.” He leaned forward and buried his face in Yuuri’s neck, breathing in deep. “Orange. They smell like Oranges.”

Yuuri pulled his head from his neck and sighed again before stepping on the ice. “Vitya, I’m going to start warming up. Please behave.” His beautiful eyes darkened. “Stay away from the Juniors. Yakov is still mad at you for stalking them yesterday.” He looked out to the ice and stretched his arms above his head.

Victor grumbled and pouted. “I was not stalking them. I was trying to see if it was any of them. I just smelled them.”  Maybe he had tackled a few of them, but they were moving too quick for him to get a good smell and he was just trying to get them to hold still.

Yuuri growled low and set Victor with another glare. His mate could be rather scary when he wanted to. If people only knew the temper the mild-mannered Omega could have. “Victor. You are not to approach one person. You can smell them if they come to you. Or you could, I don’t know; ask if they are Alpha.”

Victor gasped. “You can’t just walk up to someone and ask them their dynamic! That’s rude.” He couldn’t believe Yuuri would even suggest it. It was such an invasion of privacy.

Yuuri squinted his eyes as his scent poured of him. He was frustrated, and Victor was his clear reason. “But tackling a 15-year-old isn’t!” His whisper sounded oddly like a hiss. Perhaps he should listen to Yuuri today.

Victor sat on the bench. “Okay. I won’t approach any of the little usurpers. But who ever it is needs to get themself under control. It’s driving me crazy, Yuuri. All of you smell like them.” It would be different if it wasn’t clear the Alpha was strong and that they seemed to be targeting _Victors Pack_. Yuuri, Mila, Georgi, Yakov, Lilia, Yurio and even Otabek, all of them smelled like Oranges mixed with his strong Rose. Someone was trying to take over his Pack and not one of them seemed to care.

He looked around the rink at the possible options. There were a number of new juniors this season, but most of them were too young to have presented yet, or to give off a scent this strong. He also knew all the dynamics of most of the senior skaters. Mila and Georgi were beta and didn’t seem to care that Victor had claimed them some time ago. Yakov was an Alpha but had long stepped back for Victor to care for the others, Lilia was a Omega and had no desire to be in charge of this lot, Yuuri was of course, his Omega, Yurio was only 16 and hadn’t shown any signs, that left Otabek. He glared out over the Ice to the young man, he was 20 so the age matched and it had started a few days after he arrived, after he followed Yurio here. Victor’s house also smelled like the Oranges and it was rather strong in Yurio’s room. What exactly was he doing to Yurio scent his home and den that much?

A deep primal growl ripped from Victor as he jumped to his feet. Otabek, it was Otabek and he was after Yurio?! He hadn’t even approached Victor to ask permission to court one of his pack. He’d kill him. “Otabek! Come here!”

Otabek snapped his head around with wide eyes. He looked back at Yurio, who shrugged and skated off. Otabek skated over and watched Victor with hesitant eyes. “Yes?”

Victor reached out and nearly pulled the shorter man over the barrier. He pulled his wrist up and smelled deep. He could smell the Oranges but there was another smell underneath, a softer smell of strawberries perhaps. He was starting to take another deep whiff when his head made contact with the barrier, hard. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he snapped his head up with a growl, ready to lay out the small Alpha. Before the growl could fully leave his chest, Otabek jerked his hand away from him and his fist smashed into Victor’s nose. A loud hiss ripping out of Otabek. “Back off, Alpha.”

Victor was holding his bleeding face as he crumbled to the floor. “You hit me! I’m bleeding! You hit me!” He was howling loudly and a crowd was forming around him. Yuuri was by his side with a rag. “Yuuri! Otabek hit me!” he looked up to the other man who was apparently an Omega and a very angry one at that.

“He tried to bite my wrist! He about pulled my arm off!” Otabek was still hissing and spitting between his teeth as Mila tried to calm him down. As Yuuri pulled Victor to his feet and pressed the cloth to his nose, his eyes darting to Otabek, a slow hiss pushing out of his teeth as the other Omega made to step forward. No one noticed the flurry of blond hair and black leopard print jumping over the barrier and ramming into Victor, knocking him back to the ground and scream comparable to a large cat ripping through the entire arena.

“YOU FUCKER!” Another fist slammed into Victors face and then another. They were coming so fast that Victor couldn’t get his barings to stop them. No one had ever hit Victor before and now he’d been punched by 2 people in a few short minutes. He felt the anger bubble in him at the disrespect and the pain. He pushed his chest up and flipped the much smaller body under him and leaned up, ready to return the favor to their face. As soon as he sat up and looked down, he stopped mid swing.

“Yurio?” The small teen growled deep and snapped his teeth at Victor. The burst of Orange and Smoke filled the area and Yurio’s eyes were blown black, his soft green all but a sliver in his angry eyes. “It’s you?”

“Get the fuck off me you deranged Alpha!” Yurio spit again and attempted to push Victor off him, but Victor had him pinned by the hips and the others around were not daring to break up the two Alphas, many of the Omegas in the room were shuffling uncomfortable and starting to whine. All but 2, Otabek and Yuuri had locked eyes and were not moving. They were preparing to protect their mates. In the moment it took for Victor to fully process the situation and turn his face from the Alpha laying under him, he felt the toe pick of Yurio’s skate snap into the back of his shoulder.

“Ah!” Victor fell back as the pain shot through him and he felt the skin tear. Before Yurio could crawl back over him he was jerked up and pinned against Georgi’s chest. Yakov pulled Victor to his feet and out of the rink to his office. Yuuri was following close behind. He could still hear Yurio screaming in anger. As they reached the Older Alpha’s office and sat him on a couch. Victor’s head was spinning. Yurio was the Alpha. It made so much sense and he’d been a fool. How could he not have noticed in all these months, his anger, his protectiveness over Yuuri and him. But why had he been scenting everyone? “Yuuri?” His head was spinning and he couldn’t wrap his mind around it all.

Yuuri was sitting next to him with a first aid kit open, cleaning the wound on his shoulder. His calming scent directed at Victor and a soft purr rolling out of him. While Yakov seemed to be on the phone with Lilia. “You need to come now. It’s Yura…” he was pacing back and forth a worried look on his face. “Him and Victor came to blows. We’ve got them separated but it sounds like Yurio isn’t calming down.”

Victor looked up at Yuuri as he moved in front of him, his face was still flushed and he frowning as he placed an ice pack on Victor’s face. “It seems so, and you went and assaulted his Mate.” Victor reached up and touched his tender nose. It seemed said Mate could take care of himself just fine.

“He’s too young. Yurio is only 16. How could he have presented and be that strong already?” It didn’t make sense, Victor had presented at 20 and he had not grown in strength much until he was 25. He hadn’t even had a rut until he was 23.

Yuuri looked at him confused. “I was 15 when I presented. He’s plenty old enough.” He looked to Yakov. “What is going on here?”

Yakov sighed. “It’s not my place. Yura didn’t want to tell anyone.” His eyes were sadder than he’d ever seen them in his years with the old man. “He’s had a hard year, Victor.” He looked at Victor. “While you were off making a nest in Japan, he presented and went through a rut on his own.” He sat down in his chair and pulled a bottle of vodka out of his desk. “He only told Lilia and I only found out when he asked me to coach Otabek.”

Victor was an idiot, a complete and total idiot. “I need to talk to him.” Yuuri opened his mouth to object, but Victor shook his head. “No. I need to talk to him. This is my fault. He’s like a younger brother to me and I wasn’t here for him. I should have been here.”

He let Yuuri bandage his nose and shoulder before he stepped back out to the rink. Yurio was off to the side in Lilia’s arms, the older Omega was whispering into his hair as she ran her hand up and down his back. Otabek was standing to the side, a worried look on his normally stoic fast. “Yurio?”

Yurio snapped his head back and glared at Victor before moving from Lilia to stand in front of Otabek. “Get lost.”  His eyes burned into Victor with such protectiveness. He might be young but his instincts were strong. Stronger than Victor had been until he had met Yuuri.

Victor clinched his teeth as he dropped his eyes, submitting to the younger Alpha. “I won’t harm your Mate. I am sorry.” When he looked back up both Otabek and Yurio were looking at him wide eyed. “Oh…” Maybe he had read the situation wrong, again.

Yurio rushed forward and grabbed Victor’s hand and dragged him to the locker rooms. He turned and locked the door. “Otabek isn’t my Mate… I just want to protect him, and you almost hurt him.”

Victor sat down on a bench and watched the little Alpha pace back and forth. “That’s not what it looks like to me or Yuuri.” He was so young. Yuuri had been right, it had been a young Alpha who probably had no idea what he was doing. “You’ve been scenting all of us, the rink and my den. Otabek’s scent is nearly drowned out by you.”

Yuri blushed down his neck and into his shirt. “Oh. I… I didn’t know.” He walked past Victor to his locker and pulled out a bottle of scent blocking lotion. “The lotion makes me break out in a rash… and the pills made me sick.” His voice was quiet and small suddenly. “But I’ll start using it again.”

Victor felt his chest tighten. “There are other types of blockers. I have a necklace you can have, you put a liquid in it. If I scent it… it might help with your anger.” He had remembered the first year after he had presented and how hard it had been. He’d been angry all the time and couldn’t control his moods. He and Yakov had come to blows more than once. It hadn’t been until he started dating Chris, that he had felt grounded. He’d searched out the Omega on instinct, as had Yurio with Otabek. But no one had told Yurio what he was doing, or did they notice. “Otabek helps, doesn’t he?”

Yurio’s blush came back full force. “We’re friends.”

Victor smirked. “I’ve smelled your room. You must be very good friends to scent him that much.” He walked over and pulled the other man into his arms. Yurio stiffened before slowly relaxing. “We’ll get you through this. I’m learning that I might have been a late bloomer, but I had to learn a lot very quickly. If you let me be your Alpha for the time being and stop scenting my whole Pack and territory, I can help you.”

Yurio pulled back and nodded. “You won’t leave again?”

Victor smiled sadly. “Not until you’re ready.” He looked up at the door. He could smell Yuuri and Otabek on the other side. “I think your Not Mate is waiting for you. Go home. Talk. Yuuri and I will be home later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me having fund with some world building that is different than my primary Omegaverse series. I wrote it in about 2 hours this morning, so yea…
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
